


A Day At The Park

by elilou30



Category: Bandom, The Who
Genre: M/M, Poger, keith and john appear of nowhere, poor him but i still love him, roger is a prick, well i put a baby in the story why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elilou30/pseuds/elilou30
Summary: well Pete and Roger raise Daltrey's first son Simon together. But Pete wants to be more present in Simon's life so he decides that together they would do something interested...





	A Day At The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Well if I'm not wrong Daltrey had a first son with a girl in 1964 and they call him Simon... Well I wanted to do something more humoristic than serious and there it is...!!! Enjoy!! plus tell me what you think!! Thanks to all of you who takes the time to read my fics a big thanks! and a big thanks to my favorite beta :))

It was an excellent day to play outside with Simon. Roger was much too busy with everything, but daddy Pete was free. So silently (as he thought), he took baby Simon in his arms and prepared themselves in the bathroom.

During their loud preparation, we could hear a “No, Simon. Don't touch this,” and a “Gah!” and “Baby, you're too adventurous. Stay here,” and a "Daddhyyyyyy...NO."

Roger, being the jealous little prick boyfriend that he had always been, went to see what the noise was. He pounded on the door and asked what they are doing. Pete shouted, “Simon and I are getting ready to go outside!”  
"And you thought it was better to go without me?" asked little prick Roger.  
"Yeah that's what I thought you s.... Uh. I thought you were already too busy working, and I..."  
"I'M COMING!" We could hear a "Pfff" through the bathroom's door and a “Dad!”

Five minutes later, Peter got out and tried to convince Roger to stay home. But, Roggie was determined to come with them! One hour of screaming, crying, and anger later, (because Roger had to straighten his hair), the little family was finally ready. Pete and Roger didn't talk during the whole walk to the park. Pete was in one of his shitty moods again.

"Well euh hello.... Why don't you talk to me? snapped Roger.  
Because, maybe I don't want to, retorted Pete.  
\- Talk to me again like that, and I'm going home!  
\- Go home, Roger!  
\- No! I won't give you the pleasure of me leaving!  
\- Fine. Do whatever you want.  
\- Pffff... I love―I mean, I hate you even if I really love you. But, you hate me...  
\- Look, Rog. I don't hate you. I focking love you.  
\- Language! Not in front of baby Simon!

The only answers that Pete gave were a “Pfff," and then, he muttered "I love you.” They continued to walk and talk until Sim (because Peter thinks it's a good nickname) said, "Dah here! Dah here!!" Big nose and Dip both laughed a bit, and they started to play the games. Everyone was having a good time until "I crashed everything in a hotel room" and Ox came.

\- Hey Ox!!! Moonie!!! said Petey.  
\- Heyyyy my little kitten!!! said Keith who was only interested in Simon.  
\- Eith!! Hon! said little Simon, running to hug his uncles.  
\- Hun, don't talk to strangers, said Roger who was laughing so hard because he found himself soooooo funny.

Big nose decided to shut him up with a kiss. And, it really worked. Rog replied with another kiss. Johnny was a bit jealous that he couldn't kiss Keith (b’cause Moon thought it was more fun to hold little Simon than kiss him). So, he said, "Argh don't look at your daddies, Simon, or you'll puke. Hey guys, get a room!"

But, these two lovers were too deep into their kiss that they didn't separate. For a moment, the only sounds that we could hear were them kissing. "ARGH DADHIES!!!!” screamed the smartest member. They both separated and started to blush like tomatoes.

Keith said, “Ugh. Petey, you’re ugly. You look like a focking tomato.”  
\- I said no focking bad words Keith!! yelled Roger.  
\- Pfffff...  
\- Hey. I'm bit tired, and I think this man too.... said Mr I have a lot of moods and a big nose.  
\- Yeah! Keith, Johnny. Wanna join us?!  
\- OOOOH YEAH, both answered. 

And that's how our five friends got back to the Townshend and Daltrey house, and they had a lot of fun...maybe too fun for Moon because he broke their bathroom (again).

 

End!


End file.
